Wollga
Wollga aa Woillga und im jingan Dialekt aa Woiga ischt a Gmoa im obaboarischn Landkreis Garmasch-Patakurch. S gheart mit Garmasch-Patakurch, Mittawolld und andre Gmoana gen Werdenfölsa Lond. Die daitsch-eschtrechische Grenz valafft lei a poor km sidli. Wollga isch zaam mit Krie und Mittawold a Tourismusverbund un hoaßt se Alpenwelt Karwendel. Vo do aus ko ma as ganze Joor sportln, wandern und an Winta aa Schiiforn. Erdkunde Wollga ligg an Ouban Isartoill (Region Oberland) eppa 14 Kilometar eschtli vo Garmasch-Patakurch unn kheard genn Werdnfölsa Land. Sie isch de nördlichschte vo de drei Gmoana Mittawold, Krie und Woillga, dai se gen Tourismuverbund Alpenwelt Karwendel zammgschlossn hom. Mit Krie zamm, grenzt de Gmoa an da Boarischen Voroilpm im Nordn unn Karwendl im Sidn. An Sidlichschtn ligg da Schöttlkarspitz mit a Heach vo 2.050 Meter und de Suirn (ghearn auf Mittawolld) und an Nordweschtn as rund 2000 Meter hoache Estergebirge mitm Schofkoupf (1310 Meter Heach). Da Hausbarg, da Krepplschrouffn mit a Heach vo 1.160 Meter isch oubaholb vom Ort. An Sidweschtn ligg da Wettastoar der wou mitm Karwendl zamm dai Grenz noch Eschdareich büldad. Da weschtliche Toal von Ort Oubernoch gheart, mit de zwoa Gheft Öttl und Wuilf ge Woillga zue. Dai lign sidle vo Oasiedl und unmittlbar an da eschtlichn Grenz vom Landkreis Garmasch Patakurch. Von Poschtamp her gsaichn kheart s weschliche Oubernoch mit de zwoa Gheft gen Ort Woillasea. s'Eschtliche Oubernoch gheart zu da Jachna zuee. Sideschtli lafft d'Isar an Woillga vorbei. Seits 's Walchnseekraftwerk baut worn isch, isch d'Isar fascht austricknt. Da Iwaleitungskanol lafftt in an Tunell vom Stauwehr z` Krie noch Wollga, unta Wollga durch und geat bis genn Sachnsea ausse. Eschtle von da Isar geats genn Isarwinkl. Geschichte Wollga isch as erschte Moill as Joor 763 ols wolhogoi Die lateinischsprachige Quelle spricht von „pagum desertum quem Uualhogoi appellamus“ (deutsch: „einen verlassenen Bezirk, den man Uualhogoi nennt“). Vgl. Wolf-Armin Frhr. v. Reitzenstein: Lexikon bayerischer Ortsnamen. Herkunft und Bedeutung. C.H.Beck oHG, München 2006, ISBN 978-3-406-55206-9. in da Grindungsukrund vom Kloaschta Scharnitz (scarantia) aufgschrim woarn. Da "Gau da Walchn" odar "Walschn" hot de remischn Leit, olso de Siedla und Legionäre, nachm Zerfoll vo da Provinz Raetia vor de Bajuwarn gschitzt. 10 Joor spaada isch as Kloaschta wegn seina ungmiatlichn Log mim Kloaschta Schleadarf vareinigt worn. Im Mittlolta hot a groaßa Toal vom Werdnfölsa Land an Grofn vo Eschla kheart, dea wou z'oana vo de bedeitestn Adlsfamilien im Remischen Reich kheart hot. Sei Adlsgschlecht hot a Vabindung gen Grofn vo Andegs ghot. Weil da Grof Berthold III. vo Eschla koane Nachkommen ghot hot, hot a 1294 sein gonzn Bsitz ans Hoachstift Freising vakafft. As Hoachstift Freising hot'n nuin Bsitz mit Mittawoll(d), Garmasch un am Eibseagebiet zur „reichsunmittelbare, fürstbischöfliche Freising’sche Grafschaft Werdenfels“ zammgschlossn wou de 1180 vom Herrzog von Wittlsbach baute Burg gen Vawoltungsmittlpunkt worn ischt. Wollga isch domit da Freisinga Landesherrschaft untastandn. Gleichzeitig isch es abar aa da Grundherrschaft von Kloaschta Benediktbeuern untastondn, wos an 13tn Joorhundat sein Einflussbereich noch Sidn ausbaut hot und bon heitn Krie und Wollga rodn und sidln hot lossn . As Joor 1294 isch da Ort ols walgaw mit zwoa Schwaign (vaccariae) im Salbuach vom Kloaschta Benediktbeuern urkundli aufgschribm worn. 1491 hot as Kloaschta vüll braucht weils as Joor davor im Kloaschta brennt hot und hot dafir Wollga zamm mim Nachbarort Krie (geruen) ans Hoachstift Freising vakafft. Domit isch a olts Streitobjekt zwischn da Grofsschaft Werdnföls und am Kloaschta Benediktbeuern bereinigt worn. De Kontrolle vo de Handlsstroßn nach Italien und da Abbau vo Sülba und andam Erz hot an Groaßtoal vo Leit Wohlstand brocht. Deswegn isch de Grofschaft gen Nama Goldnes Landl kemma. De olte Stroß "Via Regia ad Tyrolensis et Italos" isch aa ols Pilgaweg gnutzt worn und hot auf Kochl und zua de domolign Vakearsodan gfiahrt. Trotzdem hot dejs Wollga fascht koan wurtschaftlichn Aufschwung it brocht. De Leit ham hart auf de kargn Ackar, in da Huilzvararbatung und seid'm 12tn Joorhundat in da Fleasarei auf da Isar gaarbat. Damols isch aa de Bedeitung von de Wossastroßn ols Handlsvabindung gwogsn weil de Landweg ols unsichara ogschaugt worn senn. De Fleas ham nebm Leit in da Gengd hergstöllte Sachan wia Marmorstoar, Kreide, Huilzkohln und brenntn Kalchstoa flußobwarts brocht. An 15tn Joorhundat hot di Wossarott, a Vareinigung vo Fleasan, erschtmols Warn aus Italien auf Minkhn un iba de Donau weida noch Eschtareich und Ungarn brocht. 1922 isch as letschte Floaß vo Woillga aus d'Isar obigforn bevor da Betrieb von Walchnseakraftwerk an Wossastand z'stark gsenkt hot. Seit 1990 werd a Toal vom Wossa as Flussbett zruckgloat. Durch'n Spanischn und Eschtreichischn Erbfolgekriag am Onfang vom 18. Joorhundat mit Ibafälle aus Truill und durch de Kriag vom Napoleon isch de Bevölkarung vaarmt. Am 19. Auguscht 1802 hot's Kurboarische Militär Woillga besetzt. Wollga isch am 25. Febrar 1803 durch de Säkularisation ans Kurfirschtntum Boarn iwaganga. In de Joor 1808 bis 1818 ischt Woillga durch mehra Gemeindeedikte im Kinigreich Bayern a politische Gmoa woarn. Da Tourismus hot am Oufang vom 20tn Joorhundat ols Summafrische de erschtn Gäscht auf Wollga brocht. Einwohnaentwicklung De Bevölkarung z'Wollga isch seit da Mittn von 19. Joorhundat von knapp 300 Einwohna auf de fimfache Zool ogwogsn woubei da greaschte Zuwogs nachm Zwoatn Wöltkriag kemma isch. Seit'm Joor 2000 hot se de Bevölkarungszol nimma stark gändat. Am End vo 2009 hots mehra männliche ols wia weibliche Einwohna gebm. 51,5 da Einwohna senn männlich gwen. Außadem warn mehr wia de Hölftn da Einwohna iba vierzk Joor ollt. Stand: Ende 2009 Quelle: Bayerisches Landesamt für Statistik und Datenverarbeitung Politik Gemoaroot Da Gmoaroot hot zwölf Mitglieda, de fir a Omtszeit von 6 Joor gwöt wern. De Wohlbeteiligung bei da letschtn Gmoarootswol am 16. März 2014 war 70,69 Prozent und hot z'foilgenda Sitz im Rothaus gfiahrt: +/–: Veränderung zu 2008 Quelle: Landratsamt Garmisch-Partenkirchen Burgamoaschta Earschta Burgamoaschta isch da Hansjörg Zahler (CSU / Freie Unabhängige Wählergemeinschaft). Er isch 2014 bei de Kommunalwoln in Bayern mit 73,94 Prozent da Stimmen wiedagwöhlt worn. Woppm "In Roat iba an goldn Dreibarg, darin a blaua Wöllnbolkn, a sülbane Pilgamuschl mit am kreijztn goldn Abtstab und am goldn Fleasahakn." Da Dreibarg und da Wöllnboilkn stean fir de Log in de Barg und am Fluß. De Pilgamuschl steat firn Heilign Jakobus und de Pfarrkurch Sankt Jakobus isch am Heiligen Jakobus gweicht. Da Abtstab kimmp vom Woppm von Kloaschta Benediktbeuern un steat fir den grundherrschaftlichn Rechte de wos Kloaschta im spaatn Mittlolta ghot hot. De Farbn roat und gold senn die Farbn vom Hoachstift Freising wos bis 1803 gherrscht hot. Da Fleasahakn steat fir de Fleasarei de friaras in Wollga betribm worn ischt. De Gmoa hots Woppm seit 1963. Kultur und Sechnswirdikeitn Pfarrkurch Sankt Jakob Da Bau vo da erschtn Kurch geat aufs Joor 1295 zruck. An da söllbn Stölln isch an letschtn Viertl vom 15. Joorhundat a nuie Kurch im gotischn Baustil enstondn. Se hot an Choranbau mit am Stoagwöllb. Da Chor mit'm Netzrippengewölbe isch zamm mit de Stoamuschta im Chorscheitelfenschta und'm Heiligtum bis heint dahoiltn und isch as ölteschte Bauwerk z'Wollga. Da barockhe erschte Kurchturm mit Zwieblhaubm isch 1680 baut worn und in de folgenden Joor isch a Sakrischtei on da Nordseitn, im Sidn a Toatnhaus und um 1683 a Hoachaltar dazua kemma. Wia 1723/1724 da Kurchturm anuirt worn isch hot ma aa ougfanga schrittweis de spätgotischn Elemente von da Kurch in barocke umz'baun. Earscht nochdem da damolige Pforra Proteschtschreibn on den Bischof gschickt hot, hot ma de Umgstoltungen obschliaßn kinna. Lange Zeit isch da 1735 gmolte Krejzweg 's letschte gwen wos nui dazuakemmen isch. Mit Benefizium wos am End vom 18. Joorhundat gstift worn isch, isch de Kurch zur sölbständign Pforrei worn. Vaschiedene Aus- und Umbautn senn im 19. und 20. Joorhundat dazuakemma. Wichtig war aa de Erweitarung vom Langschiff mit am steiln Sattldooch und di Vagreaßarung vom Pfarrsaal as Joor 1891. Weil de Konschtruktion von a nuigotischn Emporen nach am Gutachtn aus Minkn it zur Kurch passt hot, isch dejs wieda zruckbaut worn. De letschtn Reschtaurirungen mit Ernuiarung vo de technischn Onlogn hom 1988 stattgfunna. An Mai 2007 isch di olte Argl aus de 50ger Joor von zwanzigschtn Joorhundat durch a nuie mit 14 Regischta ersetzt worn. Weil de Pfarrkurch am friaran Pilga- und Hondlsweg ligg hot mas am Schutzparton Jakobus gweicht. Seit Juni 2010 gheart Woillga gen nuin Jakobsweg Isar – Loisach – Leutascher Ache – Inn, der wou an Minkna, truilla und sidoschtbayrischen Jakobsweg vabindt. De Kurch ligg in da Mittn vom Darf am Darfplotz. Neba Gottesdienscht gibbs dortn aa Konzerte und Lesungen. Am Freithouf, der wos as Gebeide zur Hölftn umschliaßt isch aa 1896 baute Lourdesgrottn a vom Veteranen- und Kriegerverein stifte Ehrenglockn. Wurtschaft und Infrastruktur Büldung Es gibb oan Kindagartn mit 50 Kindagartnplätz. As Joor 2009 ham dort 8 Leit gaarbat und se um 46 Kinda kimmat. In da oanzign Volksschual Wallgau-Krün senn 6 Lerra und 99 Schiala (Joor 2009) in finf Klassn. Wenkersätz Am End von neinzehntn Joorhundat senn im daitschn Sprochraum an fascht jedn Ort vierzk Sätz obgfrogt worn de ma de WenkersätzWenkersätze hoaßt. Aa z'Wollga senn de SätzWenkersätz aus Wollga aufgschribm worn. A nuie Version ausm Joor 2014 kon ma hier lejsn: 1. An Winta fliang de truckna Bladlan a da Luuft umanann. 2. Es heart glei auf gen schneim, nacha weards Wedda wieda bessa. 3. Dua Kuilln an Oufn eiie, dass Mülle boi gen sian oufang. 4. Da guat oilt Mou ischt mibm Rouss an Eis eibrochn unn as koilt Wosser (eiie) gfoilln. 5. Ear ischt voar vier oder 6 Wochn gstarm. 6. S Fuir ischt tschtark gwaisn, d Kiachlan senn ja und ganz schwarz oubrennt. 7. Er isst d'Oar allm ohne Soilz un Pfeffer. 8. D Fiass deammer wea, i moa/glaab i hous durchglaffn. 9. I bi bei da Frau gwaisn un hou's ihra gsagg/gsejt und sie hot gsagg sie weards aa ihra Dochta song. 10. I wülls aa nimma doa. 11. I schlagge glei mitn Kochleffl um d'Oarwaschl, du Aff. 12. Wou geaschd oue, süill ma mid da geah? 13. Es senn schlechte Zeitn. 14. Mei liabs Kinn, blei dunt schtea, de beasn Gäns beissn di toat. 15. Du hoschd heint an mearschtn glearnt und bischd brav gwaisn, du darfschd friara hoamgea oills wia de oan. 16. Du bischd no it groaß gnua um a Flaschn Wei ausztrinkn, du muascht earschd no a weani waxn un greassa wearn. 17. Gea, bi sou guat un sog Deina Schweschda, si suill d'Gwanda fir enka Muada förte nahn un guat ausbieschdln. 18. Haschn kennt, nocha waars andersch kemma un dats bessa ummin stea. 19. Wear hot ma mein Kretzn mitn Fleisch gschtuilln? 20. Ear hot dou, wia wennschdn gen Dreschn bschöllt hattn, si homs oba söllba dou. 21. Wejm hotta de nuie Gschiecht vazöllt? 22. Ma muaß laut schrein, sischt vasteat a ins itta. 23. Mir sen miad un hom Duschd. 24. Wia ma nacht auf d'Nocht zruggkemma senn, senn de oan schoa an Bett glieng un hom gschlaffn. 25. Da Schnea ischt 'Nocht bei ins lieng bliem oba heit zmargascht isch a daganga. 26. Hinta insern Haus schtean 3 Öpflbaamlan mit roate Öpfalan. 27. Kinnts it nou an Aungblick auf ins wartn, nacha geamer mit enk. 28. Ös/Es darfts koane sölle Kinderein treim. 29. Insere Barg sen it recht hoach, de enkern sen vüll heacher. 30. Wia vüll Wirscht und Broud wüllts hom? 31. I vaschdea enk itta, ös müssts a weane lauter rain. 32. Habbs koa Stickla weisse Soaffn fir mi auf mein Disch gfunna? 33. Sei Bruada wüll se zwoa scheane nuie Heisa in enkern Gartn baun. 34. S Wort isch vo Hearzn kemma. 35. Dais ischt recht gwaisn vo enk. 36. Wos hockn do fir Vaigalan doum aufm Mairla. 37. D Baurn hom finf Oxn un nein Kia un zwölf Schaflan voars Darf brocht, dai wüllsn vakaffn. 38. D Leit sen heint oillsam aufm Föll dauss un mahn. 39. Gea nou, da brou Hund duat da nix/nicht. 40. I bi mit de Leit do hint iba dWies as Koarn gfohrn. Zum Broud bei Satz 30: Heit sogg ma Broud. Ma kennt oba no's Wort Broathiata. Es ko olsou guat sei dass friaras aa z'Wollga und Mittawolld Broat ghoaßn hot. Beleg Kategorie:Gemeinde in Bayern Kategorie:Wallgau